Tracer And Torbjorn Get Baked Together
by Kream45
Summary: Tracer steals some weed from Mercy's locker and brings it to Torbjorn. They blaze it and have a good time overall, until Mercy finds out that her weed is missing, which leads to a very dramatic, brutal and absolutely barbaric punishment.


**/Take a shot every time you read a word./**

*BANG, BANG*

"Open up, you midget!" Tracer called from outside.

"Dafuq, Tracer?!" Torb got up from his bed, "It's 2 AM, for fuck's sake."

He opened the door and Tracer jumped inside like a frog.

"Tracer, may I know what the fuck are you doing?" he closed the door and asked.

"You won't believe what I found in Mercy's locker!" Tracer said and pulled out a small bag of weed from her pocket.

Torb gasped.

"Is that… weed?!" he asked.

"Yes! And it kicks really hard, I only sniffed it before and I felt so high for a moment!"

"But… did you steal it from Mercy?"

"Yes."

"You were at Mercy's room just now?"

"No, she invited me to her office for that mandatory health check."

"She invited you a week ago if I recall correctly.."

"Yeah, but I was playing The Legend Of Zelda: Sex of the Wild all week."

"So you stole it during the health check, right?"

"Yes."

"And how were your results anyway?"

"Just fine, no need to worry."

"Well I'm asking cuz I've heard that you had some serious problems with your health, so…"

"You mean my breast cancer?"

"Yes, I heard that you had cancer, but I also heard that you're fine already, and I didn't know who to believe."

"I got it removed. I have to take medicaments and injections to keep cancer cells from reappearing."

"That's a relief." Torb breathed a sigh of relief, "You do remember that when you were 5 years old, I swore to your dad that I would take care of you when he went on war to Vietnam…"

"I know, Torb. And you have my thanks for that."

And then they hugged.

"Well, are we going to blaze it now or what?" Tracer suggested.

"Yeah, let's blaze this weed." Torb agreed.

And then they 420 blazed it.

"Ohohoo, dayum, this is some heavy shit!" Tracer said and coughed.

"Kicks veeery hard, fuck!" Torb pat his chest, "I can't believe Mercy blazes this!"

"This must be why she always looks stoned! Hahaha!"

"Woah, I just realized that she really looks baked all the time."

"Wait, didn't anyone notice it before?"

Torb thought for a while.

"Maybe everyone knew and only the two of us were too stupid not to realize."

Tracer and Torb laughed and blazed more weed. And more. And more. And more, until they ran out of weed.

Torb was barely keeping his balance, while Tracer was lying on the floor.

"H-holy shiiettt…" Tracer mumbled, "I cannnnt gedup, the fakin world is spinin."

Torb was on the edge of fainting.

"Traceer, am gona go todebafrum." He said.

Torb got up and immediately collapsed.

"Torb, r u stil aliev?" Tracer asked, "Sei 'Yes" wance if u r, or twyse if ur ded."

Tracer didn't get any response, but after a while, Torb started snoring.

"Oh, datsgood, u stil aliev." Tracer whispered, "I fink amgona HRHRHRH" and then she snored very loudly and fainted.

They were sleeping for who knows how long.

Tracer opened her eyes. She was outside, she didn't remember going outside, lol?!

"Dafuq?" she got up and looked around, "What am I doing on this fucking scrapyard? Why am I standing on some weird construction?"

She took a step forward and tripped over a carefully placed brick.

"What the FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed, as she fell into a big funnel. The machinery started humming and moving, and Tracer was squeezed through tight pipes, until she was coughed out by the machine with no clothes and her hands chained behind her back. She couldn't get up, because her ankles were duct taped.

"What the FUCK!" she screamed, "What is this place?! Who has brought me here!?"

And then Mercy appeared.

"YOU!?"

"Yes." Mercy replied, "Have you been taking your medicaments lately?"

"Oh. Well, I HAVE taken my pills and injections, but I might have skipped one or two rehabilitation sessions… is that... very bad?"

"Noo, don't worry about it. As long as you take your medicine, you should be fine either way."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"That's an interesting choice of words, Tracer." Mercy stated, "I wouldn't be so relieved if I were you."

Tracer gulped.

"So you know? And you have prepared this construction to punish me?"

"Well, I've already dealt with Torbjorn, so I figured I'd punish you in a different way."

"And what did you do to Torb?"

"I brought him to a beach while he was sleeping, put him into a cannon and launched him 10 miles away into the sea."

"Are you KIDDING?!"

"Of course I'm kidding." Mercy chuckled, "I threw him into a cage full of grizzly bears. Now he's in a hospital, waiting for a leg prosthesis and brain transplant."

"HOLY SHIT! You crazy?!"

"Yes."

"Just because we blazed your weed?"

"Yes."

"We could've bought you more!"

"It wasn't for me, idiot!" Mercy shouted, "It was a marijuana specially designed for sick patients, to ease their agony, even though it won't heal them, but we don't tell them that, we just keep them baked all the time so they forget that they are in fact terminally ill, with no hope of survival."

"Umm, I think doctors should be gentler, when talking about sick patients."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Oh, but you still blaze it, don't you? You always look baked."

"It's because my eyelids are heavy, and I'm a phlegmatic, that's why I always sound and look either like I just got up after passing out drunk, or stoned." Mercy explained.

"Wow, now I get it!" Tracer gasped, "That was the last puzzle piece required to fully understand this story!"

"But you still haven't received your punishment, for stealing my weed AND blazing it." Mercy said.

"And what are you gonna do? Fuck me with a strapon?"

"Not me, them. And they don't need strapons."

Tracer looked behind her. Suddenly, from the bushes around, a herd of rednecks charged at Tracer, dropping their pants while running.

Tracer screamed, as they grabbed her and filled her ass and mouth with their dicks. Mercy flew up with her wings and left Tracer alone.

"Ooohh, sweet Lord!" one of the Rednecks howled, "Dat anus sure is tight, I can tell you that!"

"Just wait, Billy, until you fuck'er in the mouth!" another Redneck replied, "It's nice and warm, just like my daughter's pussy!"

"Ain't there anybody with a hacksaw? I wanna get a handjob from this sweetie!"

"Alright boys, we're makin' a double team! Anybody wants to try out that ass?"

"I wanna feel that pussy, just let me…. Ooh yeah, down to the balls!"

"Jesus Christ, her ass is getting' tighter and tighter!"

"Oooh, I just came inside her mouth! Who wants to try it out?"

"Earl, you ole' prick! Get off! You've creampied inside'er ass like three times already!"

"God damn, guys, stop fucking her in just anything! Eli, son, leave her feet alone! Here, take her pussy, your dad has spread it really nice."

"Who wants to try how many fists can she fit in her asshole?"

"I wish my cousin Cleetus was here! Me and him would often rape his sisters, he'd love this one!"

After like ten hours of constantly having her anus, pussy and mouth filled with dicks and cum (and sometimes fists), Tracer was left by the rednecks in a puddle to die.

But then, out of fucking nowhere, Sonic the Hedgehog appeared.

He was taking a piss in the bushes nearby when he saw Tracer, completely naked, covered in mud and cum, unconscious.

"I'm Sonic!" he said.

He got no response.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He got no response.

"You're too slow!"

"Come on, step it up!"

But Tracer didn't reply.

And then Sonic turned into a delicious applepie and inserted itself into Tracer's ass.

 **THE END**

Got a better ending, write it your fucking self :O

Oh, and by the way, devil has 5 letters, so does weed. If you don't think weed is devil, you need Jesus.


End file.
